Sam and Dean's Movie Date
by atrum infractus
Summary: Not Wincest just a funny little oneshot of a movie marathon with the Winchesters. Fluff, and all things cute.


_**Sam and Dean's Movie Date  
**_

"Dean, since you're so obsessed with ditching the job for a bit, I reconsidered."

"About time. So, where to Sammy?"

"The bed."

_"Excuse me?"_

"Don't flatter yourself. I have ten movies, and we're watching all of them right now."

"You know, when I said I wanted to ditch the job, I kinda meant to _go_ someplace. You know, see the world?"

"Well, you're just going to have to settle for what a bunch of kids from Blockbuster consider the world."

"Right. Because who'd settle for Death Valley when you can see the interior of the finest studios in LA from some crappy motel in Tennesee?"

* * *

_**Shaolin Soccer**_

"Dude, even _you_ have to admit, that movie was pretty sweet!"

"I didn't get it."

"What do you mean you didn't get it? It wasn't that hard of a concept-"

"I don't speak Japanese."

"They were speaking Chinese."

"Oh, thanks, genius, but I don't speak that either."

"That's what subtitles are for."

"Man, you really think I was gonna _read _the whole friggin' movie?"

* * *

_**Hidalgo**_

"I didn't get _one _thing they said."

"Dean, that movie wasn't even in Chinese. It was in English."

"Well, it's not my fault you picked out some foreign movie and a stupid one about a horse with people who don't know how to talk!"

"Whatever, man."

* * *

_**Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring**_

"Dean, what is your problem?"

"SAMM-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

"Dude, your Frodo impression is lame."

"So is this movie."

"I can't believe you! This movie is really cool."

"Yeah. For a gay guy."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you got a guy in tights, and a bunch of sweaty men in weird clothes with weird hair...they just look weird! And gay guys dig that!"

"Man, you're just weird..."

"Well, if the slipper fits, Cinderella..."

"What? So now you think _I_'m gay?"

"Ah, I'll let you slide- if you didn't rent Brokeback Mountain."

* * *

_**Top Gun**_

"Hey, Goose."

"Not cool! Goose dies."

"Well, Sammy, that's life. People die."

"Why can't I be Maverick?"

"Because I'm Maverick."

"And why are you Maverick?"

"Because I'm cool and hot, like people _think_ Tom Cruise is, and you're not. And you're too tall."

"Well, if you think I'm gay, I think you're in love with yourself."

"There is nothing wrong with being your own man, Sammy."

"Your own midget, you mean..."

* * *

_**Ghostbusters**_

"Hey, Sam, did Meg sleep six feet above the covers?"

"What the- how the hell would I know?!"

"Oh, come on. I left you two without a chaperone at a bus stop! Oh, I know what happens at bus stops at night with no one else around..."

"Dean, try to get your mind out of the gutter."

"Then again, I suppose it would have been hard, with her up in the air, and-"

"Dude, you do _not _want to finish that sentence."

* * *

_**Edward Scissorhands**_

"Wow, Dean, you must have liked it. Not one bad comment."

"..."

"Uh, Dean?"

"..."

"Dean!"

"Huh?"

"Were you _asleep_?"

"Well, unless the ending was the inventor dying..."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Dude, _you_ gotta be kidding _me_. Didn't you pick out one decent movie?"

"Hey, the people at the store said these were all really good movies that had been checked out a lot. Don't blame me."

"Yeah. For soccer moms and apple-pie kids."

"Whatever."

"Well, next time, pick up at least one good one."

"Whatever. Oh, and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind not humming the Ghostbusters theme song whenever you're awake during the next movie?"

"You suck all of the fun out of things."

* * *

_**The Princess Bride**_

"That was a really stupid movie."

"Not really. I now have a line for that damn demon when we find it."

"What?"

"My name is Dean Winchester. You killed my parents- prepare to die."

"..."

"Sounds cooler with the accent, huh?"

"Something like that."

* * *

_**E.T.**_

"Now I know what you were like at college!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

_"Sammy phone home..."_

"Shut up."

"Oh, come on, I know you missed me."

"Yeah, Dean. I missed being insulted every five minutes, I missed nearly getting killed weekly by the weirdest stuff on this planet..."

"Well, how could you not?"

"You're _impossible_."

* * *

_**Spiderman**_

"With great power comes great responsibility, Sam. No turning foaming-at-the-mouth evil, okay?"

"You know, considering I came up with this whole movie thing, you're actually the one getting into it."

"Well, just making the best of a bad situation."

"Yeah, right. You're loving this, and you know it."

"I learned not to go against one of your crusades. You have one helluva puppy dog thing going on."

"Well, what can I say? It's a gift."

* * *

**_The- Uh- Last Movie? Where _is_ the Last Movie? Guys?_**

"Hey, I thought you said you got ten movies."

"I did! I swear, I had that new horror flick, House of Wax!"

"The _Paris Hilton_ movie?"

"Hey, it looked interesting-"

"Sam- the _Paris Hilton_ movie?"

"Do you have a problem?"

"Huh. Guess not- would have been nice, watching her die."

"Dean, do you _ever_ have _anything_ nice to say?"

"Not really."

"Well, I'm glad we cleared that up..."

* * *

_Author Notes: This was a challenge from a friend to breathe as much character into dialogue as I could. This was ages ago- before my first fic was published. Let me know how I did!_


End file.
